vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Parahumans (Verse)
Summary "An introverted teenage girl with an unconventional superpower, Taylor goes out in costume to find escape from a deeply unhappy and frustrated civilian life. Her first attempt at taking down a supervillain sees her mistaken for one, thrusting her into the midst of the local ‘cape’ scene’s politics, unwritten rules, and ambiguous morals. As she risks life and limb, Taylor faces the dilemma of having to do the wrong things for the right reasons." Parahumans, also known as the Wormverse is a series of web serials, including Worm and Ward, among other works, set in a world of superheroes and supervillains. Power of the Verse The usual combatants of this verse are Parahumans, also known as Capes, humans with superhuman capabilities and powers acquired through a connection with alien beings known as Shards. Most parahumans are situated in Tier 9 through Tier 8, with varied powers such a spatial manipulation, time manipulation, body control and many others, however, some few gain abilities that put them heads and shoulders above the rest, such as Alexandria of the Triumvirate, who is able to smash concrete with her bare hands and fly at assively hypersonic speeds. Others are so mutated by their powers, they aren't even considered humans anymore, instead they receive the codiname "S-Slass Threats" being viewed as a danger to humanity, being situated in Tier 8 through Tier 7, such as Echidna and Nilbog. Among all the dangers and threats to humanity, the Endbringers are a special case, they are almost impossible to kill by the verse standarts, due to the layers of extremely dense material protecting their core, besides, they also possess ranged abilites that makes approaching them very difficult. Leviathan uses tsunamis and storms to destroy cities and sink islands, while Khonsu is able to teleport across the planet. They are situated in Tier 8 through Tier 7, but are probably far more powerful, considering they were holding back during their attacks against humanity. In Ward, we are introduced to the Titans, parahumans that fused with their shards and became extradimensional beings the size of skycrapers, with no limits or boundaries over their powers. The supreme power of the verse, however, are the entities, cosmic beings with the abilitiy to transcend dimensions, reaching other universes and are also the source of the Shards, making them the source of all powers given to humanity. They are able to travel at massively FTL+ speeds in space, feeding on the energy of starts or eachother, they are also able to destroy planets across countless dimensions. The entities can create avatars, cosmic puppets with appearance similar to the species they are interacting with. The tier of the Entities is Tier 6 at least, to Tier 4, probably higher. Calculations *Lung's Attack Potency (scales to High tiers) *Alexandria's Attack Potency (scales to other High tier AP) *Leviathan's Attack Potency (reinforces High tier AP scaling) *Ash Beast's Attack Potency (scales to Ash Beast and Khepri via using him) *Kronos Titan's attack potency (Scales to The Kronos Titan, Gibborim Knight durability, and other Titan durabilities) *Goddess' Lifting Strength (scales to Goddess) *Alexandria's Travel Speeds (scales to other High Tier travel speeds) Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Monarch Laciel *Promestein *Damage3245 *Matthew Schroeder *Dargoo Faust *Wokistan *The Divine Phoenix *DestinyDude0 *Bedroombedrock Opponents: *Darkanine Neutral: Profiles The Undersiders * Skitter * Grue * Tattletale * Regent * Bitch * Imp * Parian * Foil * Barker * Biter The Triumvirate * Alexandria * Eidolon * Legend Protectorate * Armsmaster * Assault * Battery * Chevalier * Dragon * Miss Militia * Myrddin * Narwhal * Rime * Triumph * Velocity Wards * Aegis * Annex * Browbeat * Chariot * Clockblocker * Cuff * Flechette * Glory Girl * Golem * Gully * Raymancer * Shadow Stalker * Tecton * Vista * Wanton * Weaver * Weld New Wave * Brandish * Flashbang * Glory Girl * Lady Photon * Laserdream * Manpower * Panacea * Shielder Breakthrough * Antares * Capricorn * Cryptid * Looksee * Precipice * Swansong * Tress Thanda * Phir Sē * Sifara Others * The Ash Beast * August Prince * Bambina * Butcher XIV * Califa de Perro * Circus * Leet * Mockshow * Moord Nag * Nilbog * Skidmark * Starlet * Topsy * Trainwreck * Über * Watch *Goddess *March *Contender Cauldron * Contessa * The Number Man * The Custodian * Doormaker * Clairvoyant * Accord * Citrine * Coil * Othello Faultine's Crew * Faultline * Dinah * Gregor the Snail * Labyrinth * Newter * Scrub * Shamrock * Spitfure The Travelers * Trickster * Ballistic * Genesis * Perdition * Sundancer * Echidna Azn Bad Boys * Lung * Bakuda * Oni Lee Empire Eighty-Eight * Kaiser * Alabaster * Cricket * Crusader * Fenja * Fog * Hookwolf * Menja * Night * Othala * Purity * Rune * Victor Yàngbǎn * Jiǎ * Shén Yù * Tong Ling La * Thirty-Six The Slaughterhouse Nine / Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand * Jack Slash * Bonesaw * The Siberian * Mannequin * Crawler * Shatterbird * Cherish * Burnscar * Hatchet Face * Breed * Chuckles * Crimson * Damsel of Distress * The Gray Boy * Harbinger * Hookwolf * King * Miasma * Nice Guy * Night Hag * Nyx * Psychosoma * Screamer * Skinslip * Winter * Hack Job * Laughjob * Murder Rat * Nighty Night * Pagoda * Snowmann * Spawner * Tyrant Birdcage Residents * Acidbath * Black Kaze * Crane the Harmonious * Galvanate * Gavel * Glaistig Uaine * Ingenue * Lab Rat * Lustrum * Marquis * String Theory * Teacher Endbringers * Behemoth * Leviathan * The Simurgh * Khonsu * Tohu * Bohu Entities * Scion Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Internet Category:Verses